One Month to Change Your Life
by lilyandjames2790
Summary: Dumbledore has an ingenious idea. What if some of the students engage in a talent competition...without knowing who their partner actually is? With Dumbledore behind the wheel, it's bound to be interesting! Lily/James. Reviews are better than chocolate!
1. Chapter 1: The Notebook

A/N This first chapter has been updated because about six years have passed since we first wrote this chapter, and even back then I wasn't a huge fan of how it flowed. So, here's another shot.

As always, reviews are extremely appreciated. This story is being written by two co-authors, so sometimes it takes a while for us to get together and write, but reviews always get us motivated to get back to it!

Disclaimer: We are most certainly not the amazing JKR.

One Month to Change Your Life

**Lily's POV**

There is something about watching the snow fall on a Saturday morning that is so peaceful. It's so white, so beautiful, and so inspiring, and you couldn't help but feel at peace when watching it.

Well, at least I was feeling calm until an owl nearly bowled me over in its hurry to fly in from the cold. I straightened my back from the crouched position I had taken in my haste to get out of the tawny owl's way. I'm not sure why I decided the owlery was the best place for my musings, but I was too settled to be bothered to move.

I supposed the real question ought to have been why I was up so early on the first Saturday of winter holiday anyway. Well, then again, that question really wasn't very difficult to answer, was it?

Preston.

I sighed and tucked a few strands of dark red hair behind my ear. I guess it always came back to him. He had specifically made a point of coming over to me from the Ravenclaw table at dinner last night to wish me a happy holiday. Yeah, that's it. I knew it wasn't anything to get worked up over, but I got butterflies instantly and it had been all I could think about. A part of me wished that I could get over my schoolgirl crush on my best friend's brother, but a girl can't exactly help how she feels, now can she?

At least that was what I was going to keep telling myself, and so far neither the snow nor the owls had argued with me, so I was pretty certain that meant I was right...or insane...but I was choosing to go with right.

But the thing was that the other part of me didn't want to give up hope. He was literally everything I'd ever wanted in a guy. He was attractive without even realizing it, he had a sense of humor and was easy to talk to, and perhaps most importantly, he wasn't a bloody marauder.

Ok, so maybe I hadn't really had a full conversation with any of the marauders aside from Remus since Potter pulled my pigtails in the middle of first year, but one can't expect a girl to get over that in a day! Or, you know, in five years.

Anna has told me that I should give him a chance, but I couldn't really be bothered to make the effort. I'd seen him carrying on with his friends and it just seemed easier to not bother getting in the middle of their mayhem.

Wait, why was I wasting my blissful Saturday morning snow on thoughts about Potter?

I shook myself out of my reverie only to notice with a small jump of surprise that a barn owl was standing on the window ledge in front of me, sticking its leg out with impatience. I looked around even though I knew the owlery was empty before grabbing the bundle it carried from its leg, figuring it had to be meant for me. As I did so, the owl made a sound that sounded oddly like Professor McGonagall's huff of disapproval.

I looked at the bundle, wrapped in plain brown paper with no writings or marks of any kind. I had no clue who it could be from. Christmas was still over a week away, and the owl had looked like it might have been one of the school barn owls, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

As I opened the paper, out fell a notebook and quill into my lap. "What in Merlin's name?" I wondered aloud, and looked inside the notebook on the back of the front cover where a large letter was written.

"E," I read. "What the...?" I turned the page only to have an inserted page fall onto my lap. I read, in long, flowing script:

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_I decided that the winter holiday this year would be a wonderful time to start a project I've been thinking about for quite some time now. Since you are one of the few people staying at Hogwarts between terms, you would be a wonderful addition to this project, if you are interested._

_The staff and I want friendship among Houses this holiday, and we have decided there should be a talent contest. Not just any talent contest, mind you, but a special one. Each student participating will have a partner, and together they will perform in this talent contest. Whichever pair wins the contest will have the wonderful prize of spending a non-Hogsmeade weekend at Hogsmeade!_

_Now, you may be wondering who your partner could be. Well, to tell you the truth, no one really knows. Not even I know! You have been selected a partner at random through my patented "letter system." I hope you noticed the letter you received on the previous page. Your partner has the same letter._

_You can't go asking around about who your partner is, because that is against the rules you'll find on the following page. But I'll give you a hint: it's a boy. No girl is partnered with another girl, just as no boy is with another boy. Also, no student under third year is participating, so that narrows down the field even more._

_The talent competition will take place at the end of break, a day before the rest of the school returns. You and your partner will both compete, against the other pairs._

_But, you may be asking, how can there be a competition when no one knows who their partners are? Never fear, for I have found a solution. You notice the quill you have been given, along with the notebook? Well, they are both magic. This quill works only with this notebook, which is connected directly to your partner's notebook. When you write in your notebook with this quill (when written in with any other quill, it will remain only in this notebook and won't be transmitted through), your partner will be able to see what you have written, and vice verse._

_Through this notebook system, you will be able to communicate with your partner, and decide what your talent will be, when you will meet to practice, and so on. The Room of Requirement is available for practicing your act, and will meet any demands that you may have, as long as you can find it._

_Along with the talent competition there will be a ball. Everyone will be in costume, and the masks you wear will be charmed upon your arrival, so only other girls will be able to recognize you, and you them. This is to keep everyone from ruining the surprise until after the competition, when everyone is unmasked, and you meet your partner face-to-face for the first time._

_Good luck, and I can't wait to see your act the day before holiday ends!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

I smiled as I finished the letter. Professor Dumbledore really hadn't even needed to sign his name. Who else could have come up with a scheme like this one? It certainly sounded interesting. A little bit of intrique and mystery could certainly spice up this winter holiday.

Turning to the next page, I found it was full of rules, just like Dumbledore had said.

**The following rules must be followed carefully, otherwise you and your partner will both be disqualified from this competition.**

**1. You must never ask your partner who he is.**

**2. You must never ask anyone else who your partner is.**

**3. You must never ask anyone for their letter, nor can you give them yours.**

**4. You must also never tell any male students what your talent act is, unless they are your partner via the notebook.**

**5. At the ball, you can't ask any male student what talent is theirs. You will see for yourself who your partner is at the end.**

**6. When practicing, you must use a means such as the room of requirement so as to keep your identity and that or your partner hidden.**

**7. Do not try to give hints to your partner regarding your identity. Any statement which will give away your identity or come close to it, the quill will not allow you to write**

**8. You are also not allowed to write any names to your partner.**

I shut the notebook excitedly. This would certainly make for an interesting 6th year! _I wonder if Anna knows yet…_

Figuring there was no use in running to the tower since Anna was probably still in bed, I took my sweet time and took the long way around, taking my time to admire all of the portraits on the way. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and decided that if Anna wasn't up yet, I'd just jump on her bed until she awoke.

Once I got up to Gryffindor tower it was around 10am, but the common room was still surprisingly empty. A couple of first years occupied the poufy red armchairs by the fire. Three 7th years were talking in hushed tones at a table in the corner. Other than that the entire space was empty…except for a messy-haired teen sprawled out on the couch in the middle of the room.

Yes. Potter was not only up before noon on a Saturday, he was in the common room, without his band of miscreants, reading a book. I may not know the boy personally, but he seems to be constantly fooling around and pulling pranks. I was just beginning to assume he was in the process of a prank when I heard,

"My, my, Evans, you look rather lovely this morning." Then, he winked! Winked!

Oh yeah, definitely pulling a prank. The whole not-talking-since-first-year has been quite mutual. Aside from any mandatory classwork, we really hadn't interacted at all. Why would he talk to me now, let alone compliment me and wink if it wasn't for a prank?

"Oh, very funny Potter. What do you think you're playing at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked so innocent. Yeah right.

"Oh come off it. Here you are, by yourself, reading a book, and then you compliment me? You haven't spoken to me since first year."

"What? Oh please, Evans, that's because you avoided me like the plague for some unknown reason." He looked so honestly perplexed I found it near impossible to stay mad.

"Okay…fine…I didn't…well actually I did have a reason, but well…it's stupid…anyways, that still doesn't give you a reason to call me "lovely" now! It's just weird. Seriously, why now?" He dog-eared his page, and set down his book, never taking his eyes off of me.

He walked right up to me and whispered, his voice warm in my ear, "So now I can't even compliment a pretty girl?"

Um. What?

Definitely a prank. Definitely.

A/N If you are new to this story, welcome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There are currently 6 additional chapter up, and hopefully chapter 8 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Prefects and Pairs

Hey readers!

I'm glad you've decided to join us for another chapter! As always I hope you enjoy! Please review! I'd rather not have flames, per say, but I really want to know what everyone who reads thinks about the story! Feedback is great, makes us want to write more, and if advice is given, make us want to write more!!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Last I checked Jo was only one person, not two, and therefore not the author(s) of this fic J

Chapter Two: One Month to Change Your Life

**Anna's POV**

I sat on my bed, flipping through the notebook I'd gotten in the mail. It was dark and small, and I found myself wondering if I should have gotten it at all.

I looked over at Alisa, the worst roommate ever, and an even worse

person. She was still sleeping, and so was Sarah, her cocky sidekick. Getting their beauty rest, I supposed. Whatever. I didn't like thinking about beauty very much, which was one of the reasons Alisa and Sarah got on my nerves. They were annoying.

I was just about to shove the notebook into my bedside drawer when Lily burst her way in. I smiled at her. "Hey Lily! How's everything going?"

"Fine," Lily said, visibly excited. In one hand she clutched her diary, something I haven't seen in a year or two, and in the other hand a notebook identical to mine. "You got one too?" she asked me, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"I did," I said slowly. I looked at her uneasily. She knew there was more to what I wanted to say.

"And..."

"And I don't think I'd like to participate. Do you think Dumbledore would mind?" I looked at her, unsure of what she'd say. Lily was always able to take risks, as long as they weren't too big, so I wasn't sure what she would think of me shying away.

"Why don't you want to do this? Doesn't it sound fun? Imagine how amazing this could be! You can make a new friend, and I might end up with Pres– er… I mean a prefect. I'd end up with a prefect, because, er, you know, prefects are smart and nice, and I'm a prefect, and they'd be …like me…and yeah…. It would be nice." She finished lamely and smiled at me, her smile a little too wide to be normal, and she blushed a bit, but I laughed it off.

"A prefect? Funny, I thought you were going to say Preston."

"Preston? Oh, no, I wouldn't say that! I mean, he's your brother! I wouldn't want to be partnered with him, no thank you, he's your brother, and well… your brother, and …that's just wrong, I wouldn't want to be with him! Not that he's a bad person or anything! I just…yeah…" Lily trailed off as she looked down at her notebook. Then she looked over at Alisa, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Sleeping was the only time she was peaceful, really. All other times she was a big pain in the arse. "Doesn't she do anything besides sleep, eat, and breathe beauty?"

I laughed. "I don't think so. But just look at her. She's even pretty in her sleep."

"Yeah, pretty as a ferocious mountain lion in a field full of flowers," Lily said, and I laughed even harder.

"That was quite a good simile. Very appropriate," I commended, and Lily took a mock bow.

"Thank you. I do try my hardest," she said appreciatively. And, as if in reply, Alisa gave a loud snort in her sleep, something that sounded very unattractive. Lily and I looked at each other and began to giggle loudly.

Alisa woke up, yawned and stretched her arms way above her head, and took off her sleeping mask. She glared at us, and after we finished giggling, she frowned. "Can't you two ever stay quiet? You ruined my beauty sleep. If Sirius doesn't ask me out today, it'll be all your fault! He's planning on taking me to Hogsmeade the next weekend," she said prissily.

Looking over at Lily, I wondered if she saw the same thing I saw. I figured that she did, since she was holding back a giant fit of laughter. "Is he really?" I asked her, an eyebrow raised. "Is he the one planning it, or are you going to let him know of your plan when you've finished figuring it out? Or should I tell him for you?" I asked her, not looking at Lily, because if I did I would burst out laughing.

Alisa glared at me. "For your information, he was planning on asking me yesterday, but he didn't get around to it because that annoying Brittany girl kept getting in his way."

"Maybe he'd rather take Brittany, then," Lily suggested. I could hear the laughter in her voice. She was finding this as amusing as I was.

"Ew, Brittany is a loser. Why would he ever want to go out with a girl like that?" Alisa sneered.

"Er, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's the lead chaser on the Hufflepuff team, extremely pretty, and practically everything you're not." I silently applauded Lily. She was good.

"What do you mean," Alisa asked, her voice low and dangerous, "she's everything I'm not?"

Lily laughed a little, and I struggled to keep my face straight. "Well," I said slowly, "she's nice, pleasant to be around, she has lots of friends, she's athletic, and popular..." I trailed off, smiling as Alisa's face turned nastier and nastier.

"Alright already! Who asked you anyway?" Her eyes narrowed as Lily broke out in a short peal of laughter.

"No one, really, but you were the one who brought about the subject. You missed one, by the way, Anna. I bet Brittany doesn't snore." I tried even harder than ever to keep my face straight.

"You take that back!" Alisa cried, waking up Sarah, who awoke the same way Alisa did, yawning, stretching, and pulling off her mask.

"I believe you forgot another one, Lily," I said. I looked pointedly at Alisa. "I don't think Brittany sleeps with a sock sticking out of her hair." I finally cracked, and I laughed very loudly, Lily laughing with me. Alisa stuck her hands in her hair, and found the sock that had been there since she woke, and probably since she fell asleep.

Alisa's eyes narrowed even further, until they were only slits. "You put it there on purpose, didn't you? I hate you two! You're always trying to make me look bad! It's all because … because you are so jealous of me!"

"Careful there, Alisa," Lily said, calming down enough to speak. "You don't want to glare at us too much. It causes early wrinkles!" Alisa frowned at us, but she did stop glaring. Smoothing out the skin around her eyes with her fingers, she snapped her fingers at Sarah, who rose obediently from bed, and started preparing the vanity table for Alisa. The meanest girl in the school stalked over to her vanity and dug into her make-up, looking at us through her mirror.

"I'm going to get you two for that, you know. Putting a sock in an innocent girl's hair while she slept..." She continued to mutter to herself and to Sarah. I looked at Lily and nodded towards the door. We somehow managed to keep our laughter inside as we walked out the door of the 6th year girls' dormitory. But as soon as the door was shut, we burst into hysterics.

"That," Lily cried, holding her knees for support, "was brilliant. Did you see the look on her face when I told her she'd get wrinkles?" She brushed away a stray tear. "That was priceless."

I agreed with her. That was amazing. It was one of the first times we could wipe the smug smile off Alisa's face. Not that it lasted too long, but Alisa will definitely not glare at us for a while. At least not until next week. She'll be too worried about her non-existent wrinkles.

I looked down at my hand, and saw that the notebook was still in it. I shook my head, clearing it of all laughter. I wondered why I still had the notebook. Hadn't I placed it down the moment Lily walked in?

Lily noticed the notebook too. Grabbing my arm, she pulled me downstairs into the common room, and we sat at a couch near the fireplace. James Potter took the couch across from us, and he waved as we sat down. I waved back and said hello, but Lily just glared suspiciously at him, as if he were plotting something. James raised an eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged. I had no idea what was going on.

"So," Lily said, ready for business. "What makes you think you won't be doing this competition?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Lily continued. "Doesn't this sound like a lot of fun? You get to meet someone new, and you get to perform in front of the whole school, well, at least everyone who stayed over for the holiday. And we all get to dress up and wear masks at a ball, and..." She sighed. "I can't wait. It sounds like so much fun! I can't wait until I meet my partner."

"Have you spoken to him yet?" I asked her. Lily shook her head no.

"I haven't really had time. I got the package and everything right after breakfast, and then I came to find you. And I find you planning to say no to Dumbledore."

"Because I don't really want to do this," I said quietly. Knowing Lily was going to add more to her argument, I continued quickly. "I don't like performing in front of audiences. It makes me nervous. And I don't really want to meet someone new, because what if he is a Slytherin or something, and hates me because I'm a Gryffindor? And what if–"

Lily interrupted me. I was kind of glad in a way, because I didn't really have anything else to say after that. I couldn't think of any more reasons to say no. The idea of wearing a costume and dressing up with a mask and dancing at a ball with someone you didn't know seemed very romantic to me. Not that I was a romantic or anything, but it would be nice to finally dance with someone. The only person who had ever danced with me at a dance was Remus Lupin, in fourth year, and it was only because he felt sorry for me. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to be a prefect as much as I did, and dancing with the girl no one else wanted to dance with was a way to boost your status with the staff. And, of course, he became prefect, but so did Lily, and I lost my shot at it. I don't really mind now, of course, because I know that everything happens for a reason.

"Anna, you know as well as I do that this is going to be fun. I can see it in your eyes that already you're excited."

"I am not!" I cried half-heartedly to Lily, because I knew she was right.

"You are too. Besides," she said enticingly, "Dumbledore might see those who participate as future prefects..." She let her voice trail off, because she knew I wanted to be a prefect really badly. I bit my lip and thought.

Lily was right. If I wanted to be a prefect, I'd have to show school spirit, and participate in this competition. And I knew this was a big risk, but the benefits triumphed over the disadvantages, right? And I'm a Gryffindor. They take risks, no matter how big.

"Lily," I said slowly, "you know you're always right, don't you?" Lily squealed in delight. "Well, almost always," I amended, and Lily hugged me tightly.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see what you'll do for the talent contest! And I can't wait to see what Alisa decides to do. It should be hilarious. That girl's only talent is to fake a smile, look pretty, and glare."

I smiled at her and laughed a little. "You'll see the day before holiday ends, won't you?" Lily smiled too, and I looked one more time at the notebook. It didn't seem as dark as it had before.

Sign of things to come?

_-&-_

**James' PoV**

I absentmindedly turned the page of my book. I had long ago stopped taking in anything that I was reading. I just couldn't help but sneak continuous glances over at Evans.

What was with that look? Okay, yes I hadn't really openly spoken to her since first year until this morning but… What was she thinking? I wished I could somehow get into her head. That beautiful head of soft red curls…

I sighed and shook my head as I closed my book and stood up. This was ridiculous. I practically sounded whipped and the girl hardly knew I was alive. I desperately needed to get thoughts like that out of my mind and sitting here with the very subject of them not even five feet away was making that pretty impossible.

I nodded my goodbye to Anna and tried to wave to Evans but she resolutely avoided my gaze. What was I doing wrong? I took the stairs up to the boys' dormitories two at a time deciding I needed help from the girl expert himself…

"Sirius!!!" I yelled as I threw open the heavy wooden door. "How do I get Evans to like me?" I found him lounging comfortably on his bed. Though he looked up in surprise at the sound of his given name, he shook his head in disbelief when he heard my question.

"You still on about that, mate? Look, I'm all for the thrill of the chase but man you've gone on and on about this bird since 5th year. It's time to get back in the game!"

I flopped down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. How could I make him understand?

"Look Pal, she's not just some prize to be won. She's…special. I did try to move on, remember? I dated that girl from Ravenclaw for over a month last year. It just made me want Lily more. Yes, I know I've felt this way for a long time, but when you love…er…like someone that much for that long…you can't just forget about them." I knew I was rambling and I knew I was opening up more than I ever had before, but it was a mark of the strength of our friendship that Sirius didn't laugh.

I could tell from the look on his face that he would never understand how I felt, but at least he didn't laugh.

"Prongs…" Sirius started, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, "Just…be careful. Okay?"

I chucked a pillow from Peter's bed at Sirius's head which he blocked easily. "Looks like all the extra quidditch practices you've been holding actually did some good on me, eh?"

I let out a small laugh. It was true; I had been running the Gryffindor quidditch team into the ground this year. It was my first year as captain and I was determined to prove that I deserved the title. Sirius had returned to the team as the star keeper and, despite his jokes, was almost as desperate as I was to finally beat Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. I was just about to discuss tactics again when Peter ran into the room as though he had just run a marathon.

"Prongs! Padfoo… Oof!" In his rush, and being typical Peter, he had failed to notice the larger than normal mess of boxers, magazines, textbooks, pants, shirts, and robes that were strewn about.

Sirius and I burst into laughter and were practically near tears as Pete tried to get up and regain his dignity, but ended up getting stuck in the curtains from Remus's bed and falling all over himself again.

Pete finally pulled himself together enough to stumble excitedly onto the bed next to me. "Guys! You'll never guess what I got in the post today!"

"Enlighten us, Wormy," Sirius said sarcastically. "_What _did you get in the mail today?"

Thrilled to finally have an audience, Peter's face lit up as he said, "Well, I got a really cool notebook! For this project that Dumbledore is doing! I get an unknown partner and we get to be in a talent show! It's going to be great!"

I looked at Sirius and knew we were thinking the same thing. Peter has always been a bit on the slow side…

"Peter you dolt, everyone in this school above third year got one." Sirius pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Right… I knew that…"

Padfoot and I shook our heads. "Wormtail, you're so thick sometimes!" I said, and he had the decency to look down, but looked right back up again when the door opened a second time.

"Moony!" Sirius said loudly, and he leaped on top of his bed. "Now it's a party!" Remus shook his head at Sirius's antics.

I noticed Remus holding a notebook in his hand too, and was about to remark on it when he tossed it onto his bed. It landed open facedown, and I could see that some of the pages were bent.

"Moony!" Pete said, his voice hollow. "I don't think I've ever seen you mistreat a book before. What is that all about?"

I'm pretty sure Remus thought the same thing, and I saw his muscles twitch in the direction of his bed, as if he wanted to go fix the notebook. But he had pretty good self control and managed to keep himself from doing so. I've never before seen Moony care for a book in such a rude manner.

"Oh, well, I just don't really care. I don't think I'm going to enter, so why should I care for the notebook?" But Remus looked guiltily at the bent pages and swiftly moved past us to right the book. He sat down on his bed slowly and looked at the rest of us. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Should I enter?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's a good way to meet hot girls." Sirius smirked at his own notebook. "That's why I'm doing the contest."

"Why would I want to meet hot girls?" Remus asked, then, realizing his mistake, blushed. "No, guys, that's not what I meant. I meant, why would I want to meet anyone else? I have all the friends I need right now."

"But think about it," Sirius argued. "Normal girls wouldn't look twice at you, since you're pale in comparison to Prongs and I, but when they can't see you, they might think you're attractive."

"Gee, thanks Pad. Girls think I'm attractive! It's not like I'm Peter or anything," Remus said, then frowned. "No offense, Wormtail."

"None taken. I have had about... six times as many girlfriends as you've had." Pete looked smugly at Remus.

"But I've only had one," Remus said.

"My point exactly."

"Oh," Remus said softly. He looked pretty down about it. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was because there was a girl he liked, but couldn't have. I knew he didn't care that Wormtail had more girlfriends than he had, because Remus is not like that.(Plus Wormy's "girlfriends" each lasted less than a month.) But living with a person for six years really gives you insight into their mind, and I just knew that Remus was thinking about what he'd do if he had a girlfriend, and more importantly, he was wishing a certain someone would be his girlfriend.

But Sirius beat me to it. He's bloody brilliant sometimes, as long as school has nothing to do with it. "Who's the girl, mate?"

"What?" Remus almost blushed. Almost.

"Yeah, who is she?" I asked him. I walked over and sat on my bed.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Remus looked from Sirius to me in disbelief. Sirius just laughed.

"Come on, Moony! You think you're the only smart one in this group." He shook his head and laughed some more. "It's painfully obvious that you're thinking about someone. So spill it. When have the Marauders ever kept secrets from one another?"

Remus looked uneasily at Sirius, who was smirking his head off, to Peter, who was grinning maniacally and looked about as ready to leap out of his seat as a dog waiting for a treat (or a rat about to grab an especially rank piece of garbage... yeah, it's pretty gross), and me. I'm not really sure how I looked at the moment, but I was eager to find out who Moony was thinking about.

"Never," I answered for Remus, when he said nothing. "So tell us. Or should we guess?"

"Yeah, let's guess!" Peter said, about to jump up and down with excitement. I wondered at that moment how he could have possibly had six girlfriends. They must have been Hufflepuffs.

Sirius didn't let Remus answer. "Is it Miranda?" he asked, naming the Head girl from Ravenclaw. She had been asking to borrow Moony's notes for the past few weeks. Remus shook his head.

"No? Well, how about Sarah?" Alisa's croney was pretty mean, but she was kind of hot.

"No, not her." I think Remus was getting a little excited about this too. Who didn't love a good guessing game?

"Lily?" Sirius asked. I glared at him.

Remus nodded and shook his head in amusement. "Nah Padfoot, I value my life a little too much to go after James' girl."

"Susan?" Wormtail asked, and Sirius and I both made faces.

"Snotty Susan? Why in the world would Moony like her? He does have good taste, you know," Sirius said.

"Better than yours," I said to Pete. Remus shook his head again.

"She's not that bad, guys, really. She's pretty nice."

"Yeah, on the days when she doesn't go through two boxes of tissues," I shot back. Sirius laughed, and Peter let out a laugh and a snort of his own. Remus tried to look angrily at the three of us, but I'm sure he was laughing on the inside.

"No, I don't like Susan," he said.

"Aha!" Sirius shouted triumphantly. "So you admit it! You do like someone!"

"Is it Anna?" I asked. I knew Remus had liked her in our fourth year, but I didn't know if he still liked her.

"No, I don't like Anna…"

"Alisa?"

"Alisa! No! I don't think I'd ever like Alisa!" Remus shuddered. "Imagine dating Alisa..."

"Well, don't imagine too far. I did date her, if you can remember, in first year. I swear I'll never date her again in my life, no matter how good a kisser she is." Sirius shuddered as well. It was my turn to smirk.

"You do know she's after you again, right?" I asked him, and laughed when Padfoot looked horrified at the thought.

"Thank goodness I have a date with Brittany instead. That Alisa... I think she's a banshee or something inside. She's always following me around, and she has a voice that can kill you if you don't wear proper ear guards."

"Don't forget the smell!" I said, snickering. We all laughed. Recently we caught Alisa right after she tried on this new perfume she claimed came straight from Paris. I swear, the owl I was about to send almost died.

"Brittany sure is beautiful, isn't she?" Peter asked dreamily. Sirius sighed.

"Keep out of my love life, Wormtail!" He looked over at Remus the same time I did. He was blushing. We came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"You like Brittany?" Sirius and I shouted. Moony's blush deepened. Peter almost peed his pants.

"You like Brittany?" Wormtail said, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, Padfoot, I think you've got some competition now." Sirius threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" Pete cried.

"I... er, I guess I like Brittany a little. But," Remus said, rushing on, "that was before I knew you had a date with her."

Padfoot looked at Moony, his face serious. Then he broke out into a smile and a laugh. "No, that's alright, Moony. I don't mind if you like my date. I was thinking of breaking up with her afterwards anyway."

I frowned. "Pad, you haven't even gone out with her once. How can you have already decided to break up with her?"

Sirius just smirked. "Well, let's just say I have my eyes open for whoever my partner for this contest will be. Then I'll see if I still have time for Brittany."

I looked down at my notebook. Right, the contest. I'd almost forgotten about it. If there was one person in this whole school that I'd like to be partners with, it was Lily. But of course, the odds of that happening were what, one in a million? Maybe not that much, but it would be kind of difficult for things to work out like that. But what if it did? What if things did work out like that, and I got partnered with Lily, and Remus was with Brittany, and Sirius was with whatever girl he hadn't already snogged to pieces, and Peter, well, he got lucky and found his seventh girlfriend? Wouldn't that be odd?

I told them all so, and they agreed with me. It'd be perfect. But how many perfect partners could there be in one contest?

"I wish I could find out who my partner was…" I mused. I thought I had only said that in my mind, but realized I had spoken my thought when Sirius replied,

"Mate, why would you want to do that? It completely takes the surprise out of it!"

Remus looked up in surprise, "Sirius, I thought you of all people would have wanted to know right away. You know, 'the sooner to snog' and all that."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute, a sight I never thought I'd see, and then finally said, "Moony, I knew we kept you around for a reason. I can't believe I never thought of that." Turning to me he added, "Prongsie, old pal, we _have_ to find out who our partners are."

I laughed at his reaction until what he said actually hit me. "Oh, come on. This is Dumbledore's project. He's the most powerful and intelligent wizard that ever lived. If he doesn't want us to find out who our partners are, we're not going to, plain and simple." I sighed in defeat. I wished so hard for there to be a way. I was _dying_ to know if Lily was my partner.

Peter piped up, "Hey, why don't you just get in enough trouble to be sent to Dumbledore's office? He's bound to have a list somewhere."

The room went silent.

Then I was hit with a wall of noise as Remus and Sirius burst into raucous laughter.

Remus spoke first, "Peter, are you daft? Even James isn't stupid enough to try something like that."

"Yes, actually I think I am."

"…"

"Prongs…you know you just agreed with Wormtail?"

"Yeah… yeah…"

"And that his idea is utterly brainless? No offense Pete…"

"None taken."

"I'm well aware of that Moony. But…you know…that idea might just be pathetically dim-witted enough to work." I looked around at the three of them and, with a mischievous glint in my eye, said "Boys…what we need…is a really good prank…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Partner

Chapter Three- One Month to Change Your Life

A/N I'm soooooo sorry for the wait! But since you've been so patient you get this pretty decent-length chapter, and with any luck Chapter four should be up very shortly!!!

Psssst…. You should go read "Of Broomsticks and Bettings" my oneshot! Because I am realllly proud of it!!

**Lily's POV**

I sat on the comfy couch in front of the fire of the Gryffindor common room, watching the flames dancing merrily as I nervously tapped my quill against the notebook. What do you say to an unknown partner who may or may not be a friendly individual? I was originally really excited to write to him, but I suddenly found myself extremely nervous.

What if he didn't like me? What if he was shy? Or an absolute jerk? Or…I don't know… any number of things! He could be in line to follow that Voldemort psycho or one of those I'm-better-than-you types. What in the name of all things magical was I getting myself into? Phew. Ok. I just really needed to clear my mind…

Surveying the room I found a gaggle of 5th years playing chess in the center of the room, some firsties playing….spin the bottle? Oh Merlin….seriously? Seriously. Potter was sitting at a table by himself surrounded by some notebooks and books.

Wait.

Rewind.

Potter and homework over holiday? Certainly there was something wrong with that boy. His mates were at a nearby table talking in hushed voices… That was not a comforting sight…

They must be planning another prank. The Great Hall was definitely a sight to see after their prank at dinner. It was actually an impressive bit of magic. Somehow they charmed the plates on the Slytherin table to throw every scrap of food on them at the Slytherin students. That would have been funny enough, but the house elves below just figured the owners were eating a lot and so kept refilling the plates, which then threw _that_ food. It was an ongoing cycle that only ended when Dumbledore performed the countercharm.

What was confusing though was that Dumbledore didn't punish anyone. It was pitifully obvious that it was the Marauders' doing. Potter especially owned up to the prank. While non-Slytherin students were laughing and applauding, Potter actually stood up on the Gryffindor table and, with his eyes glued on Dumbledore, took a series of bows.

Everyone could tell McGonagall wanted Dumbledore to punish Potter, but…he didn't. With the infamous glint in his eye, Dumbledore simply waved it off saying something about faulty silverware and sat down as though nothing had occurred. Potter almost looked disappointed…I swear I'll never understand that bloke.

Okay… enough procrastinating. I just had to say something…anything…

_Hello._

Okay…I did it. The worst part was over. I breathed a sigh of relief and glanced back over at Potter. He seemed to really be getting into his homework. Weird fellow, that one.

Whoa. Then the notebook got really warm. I looked back over and saw in black ink right under what I had written:

**Hello partner.**

A response! This was…Crap. Bloody bloody Crap. Saying hello was pretty easy. Now what? Okay. This was no problem. Really…. I… have no idea what to say…

'Sup? No, too American.

How art thou? That's a definite no. Way too medieval.

Argh. I'm never this shy when meeting someone in person! What's wrong with me now?

_I have no idea what to say._

I find honesty to be the best policy.

Well…sometimes. I mean I'd never tell Petunia that I miss how close we used to be.

But that's completely different.

**Haha. Neither do I. It's really hard to get to know someone when you can't know who they are.**

_Exactly! You can say that again._

**Haha. Neither do I. It's really hard to get to know someone when you can't know who they are.**

_Nice one._

**Thanks, I try.**

Yay! My partner is nice _and_ has a sense of humor!

Oh, I hope it's Preston. Those are things Preston might say… But then again, I suppose anyone could say it.

**So… do you want to play the question game? I mean, we'd have to play a slightly modified version, but it could help getting to know each other's personalities.**

_The question game? You mean I ask a question and then you ask a question? That could get difficult with the rules and all, but sure I'll give it a shot!_

**Do you want to go first?**

_Not really. You can._

**I already did. That was my question. If you could see me right now, you'd know I'm grinning mischieviously!**

_Oh, you're a wanker._

**Not in the literal sense, no.**

_Oh Merlin. I've known you for two minutes, and you're already infuriating._

**Oh. I'm really sorry if I was annoying you…**

_Oh no! It was infuriating…in a good way. I don't think that made sense. But really, I'm not annoyed._

Aw. He cares. I really didn't mean it in a rude way. Almost…in a flirty way? Can you flirt with a person you don't even know? Though, I am hoping it's Preston. So I'm hoping I'm flirting with someone I do know. But even if it isn't Preston… my partner just seems so…flirt-able. But not in an obnoxious way! In a…sort of sweet way.

**It's still your turn you know!**

_Oh drat. I was hoping you'd forget. Alright…boring…favorite color?_

**I'm rather partial to blue, actually. It reminds me of flying.**

Ravenclaw color? Quidditch? Lily, it doesn't mean anything, loads of people like blue and play quidditch besides Ravenclaws like Preston. Don't hyperventilate. Stay cool…

_Blue is a very nice color. Good choice. Your turn._

**Speaking of flying, do you like quidditch?**

_I enjoy watching it. I've flown a few times, but I didn't have any real talent so quidditch became more of a spectator sport for me._

**That's a shame. It's the most amazing feeling in the world.**

_I can only imagine. So, if flying is the most amazing feeling, what, in your opinion, is the second most amazing?_

**Oh… Good question. **

_Thanks!_

**Ok, this is going to sound so cheesy. I can't believe I'm going to say it.**

_I won't laugh._

**I know, I trust you.**

**The second most amazing feeling in the world, and it's a very close second is… Love.**

Wow. This guy is…wow. Not many guys would say that. Unless he means love in the sexual sense, but somehow I don't think he does…

_Love?_

**Yeah, when you have the girl, or I'd assume in your case guy, in your arms, and there's nothing else in the world. Even if you're just lying there… It's…well the second most amazing feeling in the world. In fact, real love…might even place above quidditch…**

I really don't know what to say. He opened up so much to me, a complete stranger. I put my quill down for a moment and stretched my arms. The first years from earlier had since gone to bed. The 5th years had completed their chess tournament and started some homework, while Potter was still looking intently down at his notebooks. Potter's cronies had gone up to the dormitories, most likely to plan a prank in private. All in all, it was a much quieter atmosphere than before, and I found it quite comforting.

**My turn. Have you ever been in love?**

_No, at least I don't think so. I've been infatuated with guys here and there, but I really don't think it was as strong as love. Have you?_

**Hey no ask-backs! That doesn't count! But, I suppose I'll answer. I may have been in unrequited love, but maybe that doesn't count as love, since it can't really be as strong. I don't know. It's a tricky subject. But, it's still your turn!**

_Oh fine. Since we're still on the subject of the L-word, do you believe in love at first sight?_

**Oh definitely not. I believe there can be a physical attraction that, who knows, could one day grow to be love. But at first sight, it's just lust, or infatuation even. Looks to get my attention, personality to keep it. (**A/N I heard that quote before, but I don't know who originally said it, but I can't take credit!)

_Well said. As fun as this game is, we have less than a month before we have to perform in front of all those students who stayed at Hogwarts. Any ideas?_

**Well… can you do anything interesting?**

_I can do magic._

**No way! Me too!**

_I guess that wouldn't be too original though, huh?_

**Not exactly. Well, I can play guitar pretty well. My parents thought I needed to be more "cultured" and introduced me to muggle music. On my 5th birthday they bought me my first guitar and I picked it up and started to teach myself. I obviously don't play during school, but I sometimes pick it up over the summer.**

_Well then we should definitely use your guitar skills. I enjoy singing. I don't know how good I am though._

**I'm sure you're a great singer. And if not, well I'll tell you that you were amazing when we're done anyways. **

_Oh thanks a bunch. _

**Always here to help! And since you mentioned singing…I enjoy singing myself… I've never sung in front of people before though.**

_We can help each other through the nerves. I'm getting really excited! Ok, so we both sing and you accompany on guitar. I love having a plan. So, what song?_

**Hmm. I don't know. I mentioned that my parents introduced me to muggle music. Not many people realize that I enjoy it as much as I do, maybe we could use that?**

_I definitely enjoy muggle music too. And probably not many people here would be familiar with the music! At the last Hogsmeade weekend, I saw in one of the more exclusive shops a radio that played muggle music from the future! If only it weren't so expensive, it could have helped a lot. But, I suppose we can make do with music from the past and present._

**Yeah… We could…**

Slightly confused by this sudden mysteriousness, I looked up and noticed the common room was now empty except for a snogging couple, Potter and myself. Not wanting him to notice, I decided it was time to leave.

_I think it's time for me to go to sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow!_

**Good night. Sweet dreams partner.**

I really liked this partner thing already. It was exciting to know that there was someone there to talk to at anytime, and all I had to do was write in a notebook! I went to sleep with a happy heart with dreams of Preston, pianos, duets, and futuristic radios…

A/N: Tada! I hope you enjoyed! Whether or not you did, there's a nice little review button just _begging_ to be used!


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Partner

One Month to Change Your Life

Chapter Four - The Other Partner

Anna's POV

I frowned.

I had my notebook open to the first blank page. But I had no idea what to say. I didn't know where to begin.

Maybe I should say hello. That would be a good start.

Maybe.

Well, it was a possibility. And it was a risk, a risk I'd have to take if I wanted to be prefect.

And being prefect was worth the risks. Definitely worth it.

At least, I hoped it was.

_Hello_, I wrote, before I could change my mind.

Then I panicked. What if my partner wasn't at his notebook when I wrote that? What if he never sees it until tomorrow morning, and I'm still sleeping and don't respond, and he thinks I'm ignoring him, and that I hate him, so then he hates me? What if he's a Slytherin?

"Calm down," I told myself. "You're acting like Lily."

But before I could dip my quill into the ink again to cross off my mistake of saying hello, something happened.

**Hello?**

_Hi!_ I wrote back quickly, the ink smudging a bit in my eagerness to respond.

**Hi! So, er... How's everything going?**

_Alright. You?_

Looking at that last sentence, I wished I had written something else, like how I was doing wonderfully, and how I was excited about the notebook, and that I loved having a partner, and I couldn't wait until the talent show...

Of course, that would all be lies. All of it. Well, some of it. I actually was looking forward to the talent show, a little at least. And I was pretty wonderful, since Alisa hadn't insulted Lily or me at all today. And when he had responded to my hello, I was rather excited, having almost knocked my ink bottle over on top of my bed's blankets. But that was beside the point.

**I'm doing alright as well.**

_Good. I guess good, I mean. I mean, we could both be wonderful... Well, I am actually wonderful at the moment. I hope you're wonderful soon too._

Uh, can you say lame? But it turned out alright, after I read what he wrote next.

**I'm glad you're wonderful. I'm actually pretty wonderful myself, thank you!**

I laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be. _So, have you thought at all about this talent we need to do?_

I bit my lip. I know I hadn't, so what was the chance that he had?

**I haven't, actually. Have you?**

_No._

There was a slight pause before the words appeared on the notebook page, as if my partner had hesitated. **Shall we think about it now then?**

_I guess so. Alright._

**Well, is there anything you like to do? Anything you're good at?**

I thought hard. Was there anything I liked to do, something I was good at, that we could use in a talent competition? Nothing really came to mind. I was good at singing, but everyone would do singing. And what if he couldn't sing, but we ended up doing a duet or something, and sounded horrible together. For some reason, that idea stuck firmly in my mind as what we were _not_ supposed to do, under any circumstances.

But what else is there to do? I can't bounce a ball a thousand times, nor can I juggle without a wand, and I definitely wasn't going to go around, trying to guess what people are thinking. That's a silly Muggle thing. Read minds. As if!

I couldn't play an instrument, and I wasn't about to go learning one just for this. I could share embarrassing stories about Alisa, but most of the time they just end up being embarrassing for me and Lily, so that was a no. And since I'm not really the athletic type, I'm not about to go flying around the Great Hall, trick diving and risking my neck in order to synchronize fall or something. Even prefect wasn't worth that.

So that means there was one thing left to do.

_Well... I do like to dance._

**Really? What kind of dancing?**

_Er, well, I take a couple of different classes, but my favorite is ballet._

**Ballet!**

I stared at the page, unsure of what to think of that. Was he laughing at her? Was he shocked? Happy? Scared? What?

**Ballet sounds wonderful.**

I let out the breath that I had unknowingly been holding. So it was good to do ballet. Good.

Wait, not good.

_I don't think I'm that good,_ I wrote sadly. I really liked ballet, but I was one of the worst dancers in my class. Granted, it was full of professionals, but there were plenty of students my age in the class too. And I only studied during the summer, which definitely didn't help.

**You don't? Why not?** I could almost see the frown he was giving me through the parchment.

_Well, everyone else in my class is much better than me._

**So? What does that have to do with anything? The rest of your class isn't here, is it?**

_Well, no, but..._ It made sense, but I didn't want to see it that way.

**Then why worry? I'm sure you're good.** I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm. He had never seen me dance, but he said I was good. But that was probably just because he doesn't know how good the rest of the dancers are. Well, that's what I told myself anyway.

_It's just... I don't want everyone to laugh at me._

**Why would they laugh?**

I blinked a couple of times. How could he not know that when people were watching a mediocre show, they laughed? In my mind, I ruled out Ravenclaw as the House of my partner. But then again... maybe he had studied so much he had forgotten what it was like to stand in front of people and make a fool of yourself.

_Well, it is a talent competition,_ I started writing. _And only people with talent should compete._

I could almost hear the disgruntled sigh I knew was coming from my partner. Maybe he was in Hufflepuff, always trying to be fair and equal about the whole, I'm-not-at-all-better-than-you-and-according-to-me-no-one's-better-than-you-either, even though he might not even have met me at all.

**Look.** I looked. **Do you enjoy dancing?**

_Yes. I already said that._

**So what's the big problem? If you enjoy something, you should do it just because you like to do it. And I don't care what everyone else thinks. They won't be able to recognize us, remember?**

I thought about what he had just written. _I guess you're right. _I thought. _But what will you do? Have you ever danced before?_

**Right. I'd forgotten about that part.** Forgotten? Really. I frowned. **No...** The words seemed to take forever to appear on the page. **I haven't ever danced before. Not ballet, anyway. And not anything we could use as part of our act.**

I sighed loudly, and I heard Lily shift in her sleep. I didn't care about Alisa or Sarah, but I didn't want to make my best friend lose sleep because of my loud frustration. I made a mental note to keep quieter from now on. _Well? _I wrote impatiently. _What else is there to do? Unless we skip the ballet idea altogether and go straight to something else..._

**No! We should... well, I can...**

_Yes..._ I prodded.

Another long pause, almost like a written hesitation. **I can play piano. I actually play rather well although only my closest friends know that.**

I stared. Interesting... _Really?_

**Yes really. And I'll practice every day once we decide on a song to make it even better. This is going to work, I know it is.**

His writing had gotten faster and sloppier as he wrote it, the ink smudging a bit, as if he were anxious, or dare I say it? excited to tell me this. It made me feel a little excited too.

_Yeah. You're right! This is going to be so much fun!_

And I knew it was going to be. **I can't wait! I**

I? "I" ? What was that all about?

**Sorry about that.** I followed the words as they appeared on the notebook, and as the I was crossed out neatly, one line through the center. **I yawned.**

Yawned? How could he yawn? How could he feel so tired when things were getting so exciting? We were finally starting to make some progress.

But just as soon as I saw the word yawn, I felt one coming too, and I yawned widely, cracking my jaw in the process.

_It is pretty late, isn't it?_ I looked around the dormitory. Alisa and Sarah were sleeping deeply, their beauty masks set perfectly in place, and all socks had been thrown to the other side of the room, so that there was no chance one of them could get stuck in Alisa's hair again. I had half a mind to go get one from the pile and place it on her head when I yawned again.

**I guess we're going to have to continue this tomorrow, huh?** I nodded sadly, forgetting for the moment that he couldn't see me.

I heard a soft murmur from the bed next to mine, and saw Lily, smiling pacefully in her sleep. I tried to remember when she had come into the room, but figured it must have been while I was writing. Lily must have figured that I was into the notebook writing, and who was she to interrupt me when she was the one who wanted me to do the project in the first place?

_I guess we will. You will write tomorrow, right? You're not going to forget, are you?_ For the first time, I was worried. What if he didn't care about this as much as I did? And then I asked myself when I had gotten so interested in the project.

Thankfully, his words brought me out of my train of thought. **I promise I'll be here tomorrow.**

This made me feel a lot better. _Oh. Okay then. As long as you keep your promise, it's fine._

**I will. Would I really break a promise?**

_I don't think you would._

**Look how well you know me already!** I had to stifle a laugh, but grinned all the same.

_Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then._

**See you.**

_Good night._

**Good night.**

I smiled happily to myself. I liked my partner. He was nice, and funny, and he promised he'd see me again. Well, see my writing. It was the same thing. I yawned again and started getting ready for bed.

The crescent moon shone through the open window. I shut the curtains halfway, so that only a little bit of the light still shone, and so the sun wouldn't totally blind me when I woke up in the morning.

I placed the notebook carefully on my bedside table, making sure not to make any noise when I put it down. Lily was still smiling in her sleep, and it made me smile even more.

My partner was wonderful. He really was. I couldn't wait to meet him at the end of the month.

I just hope it isn't Preston.


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

A/N I know I know. It's been a year and a half and you hate us. I'd love to have a brilliant excuse, but I only have a mediocre one. I had about ¾ of it finished when my computer decided to die forever and the flash drive it was saved on also crapped out on me. I severely lacked the motivation to rewrite all of it, and with college and work it got put on the backburner. I tried to write when I could, but whenever I got the time, the last thing I wanted to do was think. But, it worked out well because I am now EXTREMELY happy with this chapter! I hope that any readers we had haven't completely left us and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm flattered if you think I'm brilliant enough to be JKR and have created this magnificent story and characters all by myself, but alas, I am not, nor do I claim to be!

Chapter 5: The Accident

**James' POV**

I trudged up the stairs on my way to the owlery, careful to skip over the disappearing step, contemplating the events of the last few days.

How could none of my pranks have landed me in Dumbledore's office? It didn't make any sense! In all my years at Hogwarts I'd been punished for stupid things when all I was really doing was bringing laughter to Hogwarts at a time when it was desperately needed. Now, however, I actually _wanted_ to be punished, and I don't even get a slap on the wrist! Someone needs to tell me how that is fair, because I'm not seeing it. Some of my best work is getting completely and utterly ignored.

I mean, I went to dinner early the night before last and charmed the Slytherin plates to chuck their contents at their respective students. It was a simple charm, but yielded the most hilarious results! God bless the house-elves too, they helped me out a lot. Knowing that I always treat them fairly, they were more than eager to help me. So, I told them that I heard through the proverbial grapevine that the Slytherins might be extremely hungry at dinner…

Ok, so I left out some big details…

The point is that when the plates emptied themselves onto the Slytherins' faces, the house elves, remembering what I had told them, put extra food on all of the plates. It was too perfect! It was a seemingly unending cycle, and as Dumbledore finally performed the countercharm, I climbed up onto Gryffindor table and bowed deeply amongst raucous applause from three of the four long house tables.

But did I get sent to the Headmaster's office?

Did I even get a detention to know I was headed in the right direction as far as causing enough trouble to be properly disciplined?

Hell, did I even lose one measly house point?

NO!

I could tell from the livid look in her eyes that McGonagall would have been more than willing to enact some form of disciplinary action, but the one who matters… Dumbledore seemed to find it bloody _amusing!_ Normally, this would be amazing! I mean, who _likes_ getting punished?

But I HAD to find out who my partner was! I had spoken to her a few times, and she seemed really cool and funny, but was it Lily? Was it…I don't know… Snotty Susan? I simply couldn't live without knowing anymore!

After the dinner prank failed, I decided I had to step up my game. So, yesterday afternoon I walked around the snowy grounds bewitching snowballs to continuously hit Slytherins and, feeling the need to take a risk, I even had two snowballs sent Professor Dumbledore's way!

You know how he reacted?

Taking points away? Detention? Sent to his office?

WRONG!

The mad wizard sends my snowballs flying back at me so they hit my face before I even knew what was happening.

With my face freezing and dripping snow onto my cloak, I had a last desperate attempt and in that moment did something I would never have been brave enough to do otherwise…

I turned the Headmaster's long silver hair and beard bright blue. Not dark-almost-black-blue, not sky blue, but a bright royal blue.

I've done a lot of pranking, but never have the Professors been the butt of my jokes, let alone Professor Dumbledore, whom I respect above all the others.

But you know, desperate times and all that.

Surely, this was it. Surely this, which no one else would dare to do, would_ finally_ land me in the Headmaster's office. Surely, with students all around the courtyard staring at the scene in awe and sniggering behind their hands because even _they _knew the sort of trouble I was bound to be in, I was going to be reamed out. _Surely_, even Professor Dumbledore wasn't cool-headed enough to forgive me for this one with no retribution. Surely–

"Why thank you James Potter…"

Excuse me while I pick my jaw up off of the ground. Did he just _thank_ me? I turned his hair bright blue and he _thanks me?_ Why in the name of Merlin's pants would he thank me? I know the old man is off his rocker but this is just—

"I've been looking for a change and I think this may just do."

Rewind.

No way. No bloody way.

I stared at him in astonishment as he turned with a small smirk on his face, signaling that the rest of the students should get back to their previous activities.

No. No, I shook my head of the thoughts of my failures, my feet taking me determinedly closer to my owlery destination. That wasn't going to happen again. This one would not, could not fail. If it did, I simply don't know what I could do. With the days of pranking I've been having, McGonagall already looks as though she's going to have a heart attack at any given moment. If I pull anything worse than this, it could simply kill the poor woman.

And I've heard you could get sent to Azkaban for killing your professors…even indirectly… so, you know, that would be a bad thing.

~*~

I pushed open the heavy wooden door to the owlery, taking care not to tread in owl droppings as I walked inside and looked around.

Empty.

Perfect.

I marched purposefully over to where a great number of owls were perched waiting to deliver letters and parcels to their owners, telling myself that this one was sure to succeed. Rubbing my hands together in anticipation and pulling my wand out of my back pocket, I couldn't stop the crooked smirk that came to my face.

_Alright James, time to do what you do best._

_~*~_

I bounded down the stairs two at a time, in a much better mood than I had been going up them. Everything was in place. All there was left to do was to wait and watch as the events unfolded.

I tried to keep my pace under control as I hurried to the Great Hall, but in my haste I didn't take the time to properly look before turning the corner into the entrance hall and bowled straight into one not-too-pleased Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. James Potter!" she yelled shrilly, standing up from the floor and brushing herself off. "What exactly do you think you are doing, blundering through the halls of this castle like a madman?"

_Well now, I think that's a bit of an unfair exaggeration_, but I decided not to point this out to her…ok no I can't do that, it would be too mature.

I placed my right hand to my heart as though deeply wounded by her words. "Well now Minnie, I think that's a bit of an unfair embellishment, don't you? A growing boy such as myself is well in his rights to be in a bit of a rush to the first meal of the day, and I especially don't think that my brisk walk quite constitutes the pace of a _madman_."

_Hmm. Dear Minnie seems to have smoke coming out of her ears. Perhaps I should inform her…_

"POTTER! Just…just…GO!" She finally screeched out. Apparently my pranks have truly been pushing her to her breaking point.

With no further ado I bowed my way out of the scene and returned on my way to the Great Hall with no additional incidents.

~*~

Everything appeared normal to the naked eye as I strode into the magnificent Great Hall. Students were filling their faces with waffles, eggs, cereal, fruit, or muffins, and in Sirius's case all of the above. They were all blissfully oblivious to the fact that they were about to be spectators to a rather eventful meal indeed.

"James! Over here!"

"Anna! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing??"

I had been just about to sit down next to the garbage disposal formally known as Sirius Black when I heard the above exchange. I glanced at Sirius who was currently trying to see if it was possible to eat oatmeal through your nose and then back at the beautiful Lily Evans and her companion Anna Clearwater.

Sirius being disgusting… or Lily being beautiful as always?

If that's a hard choice for any guy he really needs to have his head examined.

**Lily's POV**

"Anna, why would you do that? You know he's—

"I'm what Lilyflower?"

"You're… you're…infuriating! And _don't_ call me Lilyflower." I tried to look intimidating as I glared at James Potter when he sat down across from me at the Gryffindor table. Yeah. That didn't work too well.

"Aw, do you have something in your eyes there?"

I turned my almost-glare on Anna as she burst into soft laughter at the smirk on Potter's face. Needless to say, this just made her laugh harder. I was about to very politely inform her of the fact that she should be on my side in this when Potter decided it would be a good idea to open his mouth again.

"In all seriousness though ladies, not that I mind starting the day in such beautiful company," he started, winking my way as he did so. Oh yeah, totally about to prank me. "But, may I inquire as to the reason behind calling me over here?"

Merlin, tell me he didn't just ask that… Please let Anna not go there…

"Lily was just telling me how much she stares into your eyes."

Oh, she went there…and then some. She had better be sleeping with one eye open… and someone had better be prepared with some napkins because I think those unfortunately amazing hazel eyes of Potter's are about to pop out of his head. Those same eyes proceeded to turn my way with a very amused, yet confused look in them.

"Is that so?" Oh, if only I could wipe that smirk right off of his face. "Well, Lily, I simply never knew you felt that way. Surely, you should have said something to me before this. Oh, or was that the reason that you haven't really spoken to me much since first year? He asked innocently.

"For your information, Potter, it was nothing like that. Anna here," I once again attempted to turn my glare on the person formally known as my best friend, "decided it would be fun to heavily twist my words."

"Well then enlighten me, Lilyflower, what _did_ you say?"

"I…Ok, well mainly, I was saying how you seemed up to something."

"Up to something?"

Ugh, that damned smirk.

"Yes, up to something, no good, mischief, pranks, and the like."

"Lily, I hate to mention this, but anyone in this school, even the mice used for charming could have told you I was up to something. I mean, I went and bowed on the table after a prank the other night. I know you're probably feeling very observant and smart right now, but sadly, I think Sherlock Holmes still has you beat." He leaned across the table to pat me on the shoulder, as though I would need to be thoroughly comforted after this news.

"She was more thinking, or maybe hoping, you had something planned for _her_." Anna added to the mix.

"Hoping?" I exclaimed, causing some nearby Hufflepuffs to look at me with concern. "Try frightened!" I turned to look at Potter. "Look, I know we haven't really spoken to me since first year. I know that was stupid, but now all of a sudden, you're…you're… talking to me…and complimenting me… and…"

"Flirting with you?" He suggested sweetly. Sweetly? Yeesh

"I…sure, that too if you prefer. But the point is, clearly, you are planning some sort of prank, and hence I feel like I have every reason to be afraid for my life…" I paused to think before adding, "or maybe my dignity."

At this, he leaned once more across the table to grasp one of my hands in his large hand. He looked right in my eyes as he told me quite honestly, "Lily, I promise that I am not currently planning, or planning to plan, a prank that will, in any way shape or form, cause you harm or embarrassment."

"Then why…" My query was cut off by him suddenly leaning back, confusion apparent on his face.

"Wait a minute. What did all of this have to do with my eyes?

"I…oh…well…" I could practically feel the blush taking over my face. "I was telling Anna that I thought you were planning something in part because of a look you had in your eyes." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Hmm… So you _were_ staring into my eyes?"

"You know, I hate to break it to you but seeing a mischievous glint in your eyes does not have to mean that I was staring into them lovingly." I felt my mouth turn upward in a resemblance of a smile. Hmm… Smiling at James Potter…

Clearly, the world is ending.

"While it doesn't have to mean it, it also doesn't _not_ mean it." He pointed out in triumph, a broad grin apparent on his face as well.

I was about to wow him with the force of my astoundingly witty comeback, when I noticed the arrival of the first owl of the morning. Surprised though I was to see my large tawny owl flying towards me with a large envelope in its beak (presumably from my mother), it was much more of a shock to see that _every single owl_ after mine had a bright red howler in its beak.

Not one.

Not five.

Not even ten.

Every. Single. Other. Owl.

Surprisingly, though it shouldn't have been surprising at all, Potter didn't look the least bit confused by this bizarre turn of events. In fact, he looked more excited than a third year in Honeydukes. The mass of owls and Howlers drifted serenely down to the anxiously awaiting owners as a tense silence fell over the occupants of the Great Hall before everything broke into utter pandemonium, the likes of which I had never seen in all of my life.

The house tables shook and the golden goblets fell and shattered as over one hundred voices, all sounding suspiciously familiar, bellowed at ten thousand times their normal decibel level. Once the letters were delivered the owls flew every which way, too scared to fly away in an organized manner. Here and there, much to the corresponding letter recipient's dismay, bits of letters, some more embarrassing than others, could be heard above the commotion:

**YOUR UNCLE DAVID REALLY NEEDS TO CURB HIS DRINKING PROBLEM. IF I HAVE TO SEE HIM DANCE WITH A LAMPSHADE ON HIS HEAD ONE MORE TIME!**

**I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE PHOTO ALBUMS AND FOUND THAT ONE OF YOU PLAYING GUITAR COMPLETELY NAKED!**

**NO, MY SNUGGLY BEAR I LOVE _YOU_ MORE!!! FOREVER AND ALWAYS FROM YOUR DARLING SCHNICKERDOODLE!**

**HI HONEY, HOW IS SCHOOL? DO YOU STILL HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON THAT SEVERUS SNAPE BOY?**

After that, the laughter was too loud that full sentences were hard to hear as the obnoxiously loud howlers continued to proudly boast their messages. I tried to catch Anna's eye, but she seemed to have taken refuge under the Gryffindor table from the crazed owls flying overhead and students running away in an attempt to make it out of the Great Hall with some dignity in tact.

**James' POV**

Legendary.

No other word could possibly express how brilliantly the prank went off. I almost felt bad for some of the things that were read allowed, but I couldn't let a random stranger's embarrassment deter me from my goal. If that was what it would take to find out who my partner was, then so be it. This had to be it. This had to be the prank that would _finally_ get me sent to Professor Dumbledore's office.

As always, no doubt was left in anyone's mind about who was to blame for the magnificent prank. As if the fact that the howlers were all created with my voice wasn't enough, two school barn owls flew in amongst the chaos, holding a banner announcing:

**_Today's Morning festivities brought to you by Gryffindor's own:_**

**_James Potter!_**

Once the pandemonium had finally died down, a silence fell over the Great Hall. It was a silence so dense it was hard to tell if anyone was even breathing. Some wanted to laugh. Some wanted to cry. But everyone in the hall, whether or not they had received an embarrassing letter, wanted to see what Dumbledore would do. It was well known that the Headmaster had overlooked my recent pranks, but surely this could not go unpunished.

Time seemed to go agonizingly slowly as I turned to look at Professor Dumbledore, silently urging the old man to announce that I was to head straight up to his office to await further punishment.

He stood up.

He looked straight at me.

And he smiled.

"Well, well, well."

Good? Bad? Come on, you have to give me more than that. I anxiously awaited my fate.

"It seems that even the best pumpkin juice is no match for how James Potter can awaken us at such an early hour. Thank you very much for that brilliant display."

Oh no. No. No. NO! This couldn't be happening. This was too much for me to handle. I had tried so much. I would have been expelled for something that huge in previous terms but now he just smiles? He smiles and bleeding THANKS ME?

NO!

My hands were shaking as I shoved them into my pockets and stormed out of the Great Hall. I was past disappointed, I was angry! As I left I saw Professor McGonagall looking about as pissed off as I felt, but I couldn't bring myself to feel any sympathy for her. I paced furiously around in the Entrance Hall trying to find a way to resolve this. What more could I do? I didn't want to actually hurt people. Would it have to come to that? What would it take to make Professor Dumbledore angry enough to finally punishing me? Or did he know that by not punishing me he was actually punishing me in the worst way possible?

I could feel my anger building up as I remembered the pranks I'd pulled and the unfair ways in which Professor Dumbledore had reacted. Finally, the anger was built up so much that it couldn't stay inside any longer. It came out very suddenly and forcefully as I punched the wall of the school with such force that I even created a decent-sized dent.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"WHAT?"

I whirled around as I yelled back to find myself face-to-face with a fuming Professor McGonagall.

"…I mean… what is it?"

"James Potter… I have put up with your shenanigans up until this point, because for some unknown reason, Professor Dumbledore has decided not to punish you. But now I see you DEFACING SCHOOL PROPERTY??!! I simply cannot stand for this any longer. I will talk to the Headmaster and see that the proper disciplinary action is put into action." She raised a hand and pointed down the corridor behind me. "FOLLOW ME TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE MR. POTTER!!!!"

"What? Just for punching a wall? That's so…" Wait a minute. This was all it took? Punch a wall in front of Minnie and suddenly my goal is reached? I went through all this trouble? Well it's about damn time someone saw sense enough to punish me! I quickly changed course in my reaction. "Of course Minnie…er Professor McGonagall. That's very reasonable of you. The Headmaster's Office it is."

~*~

A/N oooooo Ahhhh Will James finally figure out who his partner is? Is it Lily? Is it Snotty Susan? The world may never know...well at least not until future chapters hehe Please review! It'll hopefully give us motivation to write more!


	6. Chapter 6: The Discovery

Chapter 6: The Discovery

**James' POV**

I waited impatiently in the chair Professor McGonagall had practically shoved me into. She had said the Headmaster would be up after she filled him in on my "criminal behavior," but knowing Dumbledore I had no idea how long that would take. Everyone knows the man loves his waffles.

So I sat in the poufy armchair, waiting for Dumbledore to come in. I glanced over at his desk. Somewhere on there, I knew, was the answer I was looking for. But where? Professor Dumbledore's desk was _covered_ with all sorts of magical artifacts, and underneath all of the golden thingamabobs were piles of parchment and letters and folders and files. It was as if the man had never heard of an organizational system.

But, I thought proudly, brilliant men like us can find anything in our messes. It was pretty much my motto for life, besides "Always look like you've just stepped off a broomstick," (which really gets me places, let me tell you), so I figured it was a good enough reason to never clean.

Unfortunately for me, though, it's often impossible to find something in someone else's mess. Especially if they don't want it to be found. I recalled that one time I had hid this really embarrassing picture of Sirius in our room. It was for blackmail, you see, in case I ever needed leverage over him. Sirius knew I had it, but he never found it, considering my mess was so grand that I could probably hide a penguin if I really wanted to.

Of course, Wormtail stumbled onto the humiliating photograph and showed it to Padfoot right away, who destroyed it as soon as he could get his wand on it. But instead of depressing me now like it had before (that picture could make me laugh despite whatever horrible thing had happened to me), it only fueled my conviction that I would be able to find out who my partner is. I mean, if Wormy could find a picture in _my_ mess, I could certainly find a measly sheet of parchment in Dumbledore's.

I only needed time.

I looked at the double oak doors behind me and sighed heavily. They were still closed. How long does it take for Dumbledore to finish a bloody waffle?

I wanted to look for it. I really did. But I knew that as soon as I started looking, Professor Dumbledore would come waltzing in, just ready to hand me my punishment, which would probably entail me doing some hard, unfair, nasty work as far from his desk as possible. And I would blow my chance of looking.

But then again, it wasn't like I could just rifle through his papers while he was sitting in front of me, twiddling his fingers. Although, based on the way he had been acting recently, Dumbledore would probably let me get away with anything. Be that as it may, his desk was his private domain, and going through his private, personal things was below me. My desperation for knowing who my partner is can't have brought me so low as to go through someone's private, personal, forbidden property.

But then I remembered all that I went through to get this far, and decided a silly little thing like a desk wasn't enough to stop me.

Dumbledore was taking forever! I had to have been waiting for five hours, at least. Maybe twenty! If I had just started looking as soon as McGonagall slammed the door on her way out, I would certainly have found out if I was partnered with Lily by now.

I glanced around the room, wondering how much longer Dumbledore would be down at breakfast. Maybe he had some other issue to confront first. Maybe, because he had been so lax about my pranks before, he didn't consider me at the top of his priority list. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I was at the bottom. So a quick peek around his desk wouldn't hurt. I'd been here for quite awhile, and there'd been no sign of him. Maybe he had even forgotten about me.

Nah. I'm James Potter. Who can forget about me?

After another quick glance at the door, I decided to go for it. I stood up slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew Dumbledore could walk in at any moment, and I dreaded to know how much trouble I could be in for going through his things.

I was just about to pick through a promising pile of parchment when I heard the door open. I threw myself back into my chair so hard it bounced against the stone floor.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said lightly, his eyes glittering innocently. I just smiled back, trying to control my breathing, which was out of control. "Didn't give you a start, did I?"

"Oh no, Professor," I said meekly. "I was just... exercising."

"Were you?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"Why yes, yes I was. I was, er, you know, ah, doing calisthenics."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed brightly. "Calisthenics?"

"Yes... you know, every chance I get." I swallowed. "Got to keep my shape."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, sinking into the chair opposite mine. "Maybe I should try that too." He smiled serenely at me. There was no way he didn't know I had been going through his desk. "But we're not here to discuss your aerobic workout, are we?"

"No, sir," I said, gulping despite myself. I mean, how much trouble could I really be in? Dumbledore looked like he was in a good enough mood. For now, at least.

Professor Dumbledore laced his fingers together and looked right at me. "Professor McGonagall was informing me of your recent behavior. She told me you vandalized school property. Is this true?"

I hung my head in a show of shame. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I know she is quite upset about this little act, although I personally cannot fathom why. It's just a little dent, nothing magic can't fix. Don't you agree?"

Was he seriously going to let me off the hook? Again? "Er... yes, sir."

"If it were up to me, I would just send you off with nothing more than a warning. 'Tis the season, after all!" I nodded to show I was paying attention, but I was beyond belief here. All these pranks I'd pulled off, and I get a measly warning? "However, Professor McGonagall is quite enflamed over this whole ordeal, and I'm sure she'd want to see you properly punished, so for her sake I am going to deduct thirty house points. Does that sound fair to you?"

I knew I was gaping at him, but I couldn't help it. Only thirty house points? For everything I'd done this past week, I certainly deserved more. I've had fifty house points taken away just for being in the wrong place, let alone smashing a wall, chucking food, throwing snowballs, dying a beard, and breaking into people's mail and reading them aloud. And for this I was only getting thirty?

Before this, I would have considered this a dream, but at this point I wanted credit so bad I was willing to do everything it took to raise my punishment.

"Is this just for the wall, sir?" I asked, braving a look at Dumbledore's face.

"Yes," he answered simply, looking back.

I blinked twice, still not believing. "But what about the mail this morning? What about the food? What about your beard?" I looked at his silver beard now, which he had turned back yesterday. It had been blue for quite a while. I was rather pleased on that part. "Although I must say the blue fit you very well, sir."

"Thank you," he said, taking the compliment in stride. "But, alas, I will not be docking any points for those silly little pranks. It's the holiday," he repeated. "Let the festivities and merriment begin! Of course, you seem to be the only one lightening the mood around here, but we'll give everyone else a little more time, shall we?"

I sat there, stunned, nodding dumbly.

"Well, if that's all, then I have to take my leave of you. I've still got half a waffle to get back to." He stood from his chair and gestured towards the door, winking. "You are free to leave whenever you like, Mr. Potter. I trust that you can find your way to the door." He walked swiftly past me, and I turned my head to keep him in sight. "Help yourself to anything on my desk while you're at it. The lemon drops are particularly satisfying. And if you would like to borrow any of my magical relics, feel free." He opened the door and gave me his mischievous smile. "Just don't look in that pile on the left corner over there," he said, pointing to the corner nearest to me, his blue eyes twinkling. "Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore's cloak disappeared, swishing around the corner, and as soon as the door shut I was on my feet hovering over the desk.

The pile Dumbledore was referring to was a small stack of parchment. I flipped through the sheets impatiently, pausing only on the pages that looked promising. Halfway through the stack I stopped dead.

A list.

I had found a list.

I pulled the sheaf of parchment carefully from the pile, placing the rest on the desk. I sighed reverently. _This_ was what I had been searching for.

At last! All my hard work, all of my effort had finally paid off.

I scanned the page eagerly, not wanting to miss anything. My eyes jumped immediately to Evans on the page. I felt my heart leap when I saw the letter next to her name, until I remembered there were two of them. I didn't want to jump to hasty conclusions, so I made myself start at the beginning.

Black, Bellatrix – G

Ugh, she was in this thing? Glad she didn't have my letter.

Clearwater, Anna – I

Crumpacker, Alisa – O

I sniggered into my hand. Crumpacker. That never got old.

Evans, Claire – B

I had to say I really didn't like this girl. First off, her name was also Evans. That alone made me dislike her, considering I got really confused every time someone went to say her name. I always thought they actually meant Lily. And secondly, she was an annoying third year, and worse still, she was a Slytherin. She wasn't that close to Snivellus, but they were close enough that I avoided her at all costs, and sometimes sent a few pranks her way.

Evans, Lily – E

I stopped reading then and there. Then I made myself go back and read it again, and a third time.

Lily's letter was E.

My letter was E.

Could this possibly mean...

"YES!"

I threw my fist into the air, jumping for joy. I did a little jig in place until I heard the stairs to Dumbledore's office start to move. I quickly shoved the list back into its pile and then placed the pile back beneath the spindly gold thing it had been under before. I quickly sat back in my chair, and then as an afterthought grabbed a couple of lemon drops from the small bowl and shoved them into my mouth.

"Mr. Potter!" a voice shrieked behind me.

"Ah, hello, Professor," I replied as best as I could with a mouth full of lemon drops. McGonagall looked livid.

"What in Merlin's name are you still doing up here?" If it had been possible, I'm sure her yell would have been more potent than a mandrake root. I thought quickly as I swallowed the candies.

"I am still in shock over my lack of punishment, Professor."

She laid a heavy hand on my shoulder, dragging me out of my seat and out the door. "That makes two of us, Potter. That makes two of us."

~*~

**Anna's POV**

Lily kept glancing surreptitiously over towards the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"You want him to come back, don't you?" I asked my best friend.

"What?! Psh, no I don't!" Lily said unconvincingly. "I couldn't care less if Potter came back."

I struggled to hold in laughter. "I was talking about Dumbledore, not James. But you curiously seem to still be thinking about James, even though he left about twenty minutes ago."

Lily looked at me, her face turning red. "Er, no, you were mistaken, I actually _was_ talking about Dumbledore."

"But you just got his name confused with James'?"

"Yes, exactly." Lily looked over at the Great Hall doors and then back down at her breakfast.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I looked over at the Marauders, all who were still laughing and joking about James' most recent prank.

"I personally _loved_ the one about whoever has a crush on Snivellus," Sirius was shouting loudly through a laugh. "Who would ever have a crush on him?"

"Too bad he wasn't here to hear it," Remus reflected quietly.

Sirius slapped his knee. "I'm sure word will get around to him as soon as he gets back."

I shook my head in amusement, figuring he had something planned. Lily was also shaking her head over her plate of food, but I was sure it was for some other reason entirely.

"So why has James been on your mind all this time?" I asked, watching as Lily blushed even more.

"_Potter_ has not been on my mind this whole time!" She looked like she was about to say something more, and then must have thought better of it because she practically shoveled a whole piece of toast into her mouth.

I smirked, and then continued talking. Lily was my friend, and I shouldn't have taken pleasure out of this, but goading her was turning into too much fun. "You know you were flirting with him, right?"

"WHAT?!?" Lily spluttered, spitting crumbs of toast everywhere. She turned even redder, especially after Alisa turned around and made a rude comment about how messy she was being. I glared briefly at her, and then went back to making Lily uncomfortable.

"You were completely flirting with him, and he was flirting back. All that talk about his eyes..."

"Thanks to you!" she cried. "You know you're not my friend anymore, don't you?" she replied smugly, trying to retain her dignity by taking a normal-sized bite of toast. I rolled my eyes, knowing this was as far from the truth as she could get.

I was about to tease her more when Sirius came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me the most caring, serious look I'd ever seen cross his face.

"Anna," he started super gently, as if to a person on their death bed. "Do you have a crush on Snivellus Snape?"

I glanced at Lily, who was glaring at Sirius over the use of Severus' nickname. "No, Sirius. No I'm proud to say that I don't," I told him, smiling politely. His expression dropped instantly from his face, to be replaced by a mix of amusement and frustration.

"Then who has a thing for him? I need to know!" he howled pitifully. He turned back around to confer with the rest of the Marauders, and I couldn't hold in my laughter. Once that passed, however, I turned back to Lily.

"So you were completely flirting with him," I told her nonchalantly.

"I thought we were _done_ with this!" she cried, throwing her arms up into the air. At that moment, the Great Hall doors opened. Lily's neck cracked as she turned to look to see who was coming in.

It was just Dumbledore, striding languorously back to the staff's table, where half a waffle had been abandoned. Professor McGonagall had stormed up to him about ten minutes after James had left breakfast, demanding in a rather loud voice the Headmaster to go to his office. I figured it meant James had been sent there as punishment for his most recent prank. Obviously his friends thought so too, but instead of looking disheartened like I thought, they had started cheering and slapping hands. Odd fellows, those boys.

Lily sighed as Dumbledore took his seat. "Now I know you're depressed because James wasn't with him—"

"For the _last_ time, I was_ not _flirtingwith_ Potter_!"

Everyone at the table stopped their conversation to look at her. A few students at some of the other tables stopped to stare as well. Well, it was more than a few people. Pretty much everyone in the Hall stopped to look at Lily.

Remus and I exchanged glances, and I shrugged. Apparently, pushing Lily past the breaking point led to unfortunately timed outbursts. Because at that moment McGonagall walked back into the Great Hall, James in tow.

Lily turned redder than a burnt turnip. "I've got to go," she whispered, and practically ran out of the room, swerving violently to avoid James.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he sat down beside Sirius.

Remus and Peter shrugged, and when he looked at me I gave him the same confused look. He turned to Sirius in case he happened to know what was up, but Sirius merely stood up on the table and started shouting.

"Okay, seriously? Who in here has a crush on Snape?" He looked around wildly for any sign of an answer, before shaking his fist to the ceiling. "On my word that I am a Marauder, I _will_ find out who it is! Be warned," he said to the room at large as he sat back down.

James rolled his eyes and laughed, and I shifted over to join the Marauders as they finished breakfast. "You know," I told him, "Claire Evans has been quite taken with Severus ever since he helped her with her Defense homework..."

Sirius leant forward after hearing this intriguing information. "Oh really? Please, tell me more!"

I laughed along with the rest of them as I began to talk about the 3rd year and Snape's imaginary love life, hoping Lily didn't hate me too much. After all I put her through this morning, I figured it would be nicest of me to leave her alone. I knew she deserved that much.

"So how was the Headmaster's office?" Peter asked James as soon as our hoots of laughter died down at last. James's eyes sparkled.

"It was great."

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, their faces completely different. Remus had a look of wary congratulations, while Sirius had a look of unrestrained glee. I had to confess I was more on Remus's side for this one.

"Please, do tell how Dumbledore's office could possibly be great?" I asked James. As livid as McGonagall had seemed, I had expected to see James coming back black and blue. Or at least expelled.

"His lemon drops are mighty fine," he told me, winking. The Marauders all leaned back, hooting and hollering with laughter. I joined in until I glanced at the empty seat next to me. James noticed my change of face, his eyebrows creasing.

"Lily," I explained with a sigh. "She was worried about you," I told him conspiratorially, and I swore he turned a little red.

"Was she now?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

I smiled, giving him a wink of my own. "I better go check up on her," I told everyone as I stood up to leave. "And James," I called to him before I turned around, "next time, save some lemon drops for the rest of us."

I smiled at them all and waved as I turned around. What would Lily say to this?

~*~


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Girl Talk Ensues

**A/N. Yeah. I suck. I realize it has been approximately a million years since this has been updated, but fear not! We have not abandoned this fic! We never will; it just may take us until we are into our forties to finish it! So I deeply apologize for the long wait if anyone is even still following, and I won't bore you with excuses. So…after (way too) much ado, enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer- If I was JKR, I could have written the entire seventh Harry Potter book in the time it took me to update with one chapter. Therefore, I clearly am not her.**

**Chapter 7- In Which Girl Talk Ensues**

**Lily's POV**

I strode into the Gryffindor Common room mulling over the events at breakfast. I had _not_ been flirting with Potter. I would _never _stoop that low. I was Lily Evans and she doesn't do things like flirt with toerags like Potter. Being nice? Sure, I do that. That's all it was. Being nice.

After all, I couldn't very well be flirting with one bloke while my future husband could have been (but wasn't as I conveniently noticed) just a few tables over. I made a face at that thought. How embarrassing would that have been? Thinking of Preston reminded me of the talent competition that I should have been starting to stress over. After all, the competition was only a few weeks away. Preston and…oh…that's not a good habit. I can't keep thinking of my partner as Preston. I would rather be pleasantly surprised if it was him than horribly disappointed if it wasn't.

Still, it was nice to dream about what it would be like to win the competition only to find out that our victory was due to the incredible teamwork between Preston and I. Even Anna would realize how perfect we were together, and would hopefully stop insinuating that I had feelings for Potter. Which I don't. Obviously. I sighed blissfully at the thought of winning the competition with Preston, but quickly shook myself back into reality and sat down on my favorite couch in front of the fire.

The clock on the wall said it was still early, so I didn't have to rush. I had almost forgotten that it was a Hogsmeade day, but seeing as I didn't have a date, the only thing on my to-do list was Christmas shopping with Anna and she wasn't even back from breakfast yet.

I stretched languidly before grabbing the notebook from the depths of my bag. I twirled my quill around my fingers deliberating over what I wanted to say. I obviously could start with the whole "Hello, How are you?" deal, but what then? We seriously needed to actually start thinking of an act. As far as I was aware it was decided that we would sing a duet…but what song? When would we practice? I paused in my twirling. On that note, _how_ were we supposed to practice? Dumbledore said the Room of Requirement was available and luckily I had found the room in question early in my first year when looking for a way to my Transfiguration class, but I still didn't understand how even that room could be of use when practicing a duet.

Surely if I heard my partner's voice I would know who it was? Then again, this was Dumbledore, and I'm sure he would have thought of that. I shook my head again. I was doing far too much worrying for a holiday break. One problem at a time. Once we decided on a song we could practice individually and figure the rest out.

I finally put my quill to the page and wrote.

_Good morning._

I waited for a few moments and received no response. Hmm. Maybe he wasn't awake yet?

Preston wasn't at breakfast…

No. I can't think like that.

Though, maybe whoever it was didn't answer because he was _at_ breakfast, which left a host of undesirable partners.

I decided not to wait around for a reply. I didn't want to seem to my partner as though I had so little of a life that I would just wait around for him… especially just in case it was Preston. It didn't occur to me that when he replied I would feel the warmth and reply somewhat instantly whether or not I had been waiting for his response.

I yawned before standing up, gathering my belongings, and heading up to my dormitory. I opened the door slowly before remembering that dear Alisa hadn't come back from breakfast, so I had no reason to be nervous entering my own dormitory.

Resisting the urge to flop down on my bed and nap until Anna came back, I turned instead towards my closet to find an appropriate outfit for Christmas shopping in snowy Hogsmeade. I finally decided on a sweater that my mother had given me that was conveniently a perfect shade of Gryffindor maroon, yet didn't clash too horribly with my hair. It worked nicely with a plain pair of blue jeans under my casual-but-warm black robes.

I had just donned the robes in question when Anna came into the room.

"I have to say Lil, that potential boy of yours and his friends are completely off their rockers."

Rolling my eyes, I decided to ignore the jab. "And this news is supposed to shock me because…?"

"Yes, fair point, but I mean even more than previously expected," she said, looking as though she was about to burst. I chuckled at my best friend's behavior and sat down on my bed, patting the place next to me. I knew I was supposed to be annoyed with her over the whole flirting-with-Potter ordeal, but decided it ultimately wasn't worth it. After all, if my best friend couldn't rag on me for a stupid thing like this, then who in Merlin's name could?

Not to mention that as far as she was aware I didn't have feelings for anyone else, so why not fancy Potter? Well, I'm sure I could come up with plenty of reasons for her if she wanted them, but I didn't think that was incredibly necessary…at the moment.

"Ok, out with it," I said once she had taken residence on the edge of my bed.

She grinned excitedly. "Well, he was positively _glowing_ about whatever happened up in Dumbledore's office…and he said something about how he has delicious lemon drops…but I don't think that really had anything to do with anything," she rambled on until I stopped her.

"Anna, he was probably just happy he didn't get into a huge amount of trouble. Anyone in his shoes would be; you saw how peeved McGonagall looked." I didn't really see why Anna was so intrigued by this. The situation was pretty cut and dry as far as I was concerned.

" No, I don't think that was it," she shook her head, and continued as though she were Sherlock Holmes laying out all of the clues right in front of me. "You don't understand, Lil. His friends were ecstatic that he got sent specifically to the headmaster's office. And you didn't see their faces when he came back in such a good mood. It was like they were all in on a big secret... I think all of his pranks were just a way to get to the headmaster's office. They were up to something."

Oh sure, now she thinks they're up to something.

"If anyone is up to something, it's Potter and his bloody fake niceness." I continued, ignoring Anna's pointed eyeroll. "But Anna, I really think you're looking into this too much. His friends were probably just proud that the pranks got James enough recognition to get sent to the headmaster's office without actually getting into any real trouble."

I stood up from my bed to finish gathering my things for Hogsmeade, as she continued to sit, lost in her own thoughts. I almost didn't hear her next comment.

"By the way, I told him you had been worried about him."

I turned around so fast that my neck cracked and I dropped my bag. "You- I- You said- But I wasn't-…WHAT?"

She shrugged as I continued stammering like an idiot. It was obvious that she felt bad, and she began to apologize very quickly. "Well, it seemed like you did. I didn't mean to say anything, but it sort of came out when he was wondering why you bolted, and I figured I would tell you lest you heard it from him or something. And-"

I interrupted her tirade the only way I could think of.

I threw a pillow at her face.

"What did you do that for?"

"I'm not sure," I said, giggling. "You get so worried and you ramble, so I figured I had to shush you up somehow, and the pillow was closest. Be grateful it wasn't my Transfiguration textbook," I said pointing a stern finger in her direction. She looked down at her hands in her lap, seeming to think I was still actually upset with her. I suppose maybe I should have been annoyed with her, at least slightly, but I couldn't bring myself to feel it. Even if she had told Potter I was worried about him - which I so clearly wasn't - being mad wasn't going to change that.

All it would do was waste precious Hogsmeade time.

And that is just plain stupid.

"So what shops do we have to make sure to hit?" I asked, breaking the silence. Anna's relief was evident on her face, and she strode to her own closet to start pulling out an appropriate outfit. She tossed aside only a few options before ultimately deciding on a pale blue cardigan with black slacks.

She looked thoughtful as she clasped her own black robe and began to rattle off who she still needed to buy for.

"Well I already have a gift for my parents and I obviously can't buy your present while you're right there," she said with a smirk knowing that a comment like that would cause a sharp spike in my curiosity even if I didn't say anything about it. "The person I'm having the most trouble buying for is Preston. Would you mind helping me pick something out for him?"

Despite my best efforts at being nonchalant, I couldn't stop my head from the sharp turn it took to look at her when she said Preston's name. Help her buy him a present? Well…this could certainly be an interesting endeavor. I swallowed the lump that had begun to grow in my throat and managed to reply that I would certainly do my best to help. Anna raised an eyebrow at my slightly odd behavior, but eventually shrugged it off.

She turned to look in the mirror as she added a white scarf to her ensemble. She was brushing her hair into a quick ponytail when she suddenly turned as though a thought had just come to her.

"Are we supposed to buy something for our partners?" she asked nervously as she finished tying up her hair.

I would be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. I had debated the issue ever since I started talking with my partner. From the few chats we had had he seemed like a nice bloke, but I obviously didn't know him well enough to know what he would like as a Christmas present.

I looked in my own mirror and decided that my own hair actually looked decently wavy today so I might as well leave it down. I stood up and held the door to the common room open for Anna before finally replying.

"I'm not sure. I know my partner likes quidditch, but I don't even know what team he supports or anything. I suppose I could get him something small at the quidditch supply store. Maybe you could get something for Preston there too?" I added, thinking that maybe this could work to my advantage. I knew my partner liked quidditch even if he wasn't Preston. But if he was, at least I would know what he would like as well as what his sister was already getting him.

Anna nodded in agreement, but I could tell her mind was now elsewhere. Always the nervous one, I could tell she was now preoccupied about what to get her partner.

"Anna, I'm sure your partner won't be upset if you don't get him anything." I said, trying to be reassuring.

"But… what if I get him something and he hates it?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch slightly as her nervousness started to grow. I followed her out of the portrait hole, trying to decide on a way to relieve her worries.

"Well let me ask you this. If he gave you a gift, anything at all, maybe even something you hated, what would you think?"

She answered without hesitation. "I'd be grateful that he even thought of me. But—"

I stopped walking and clamped my hand over her mouth causing her to stop as well, much to her surprise. "You've been getting along with him, right?" She nodded underneath my hand. "And you said you have a lot in common, right?" She nodded again and I could see her shoulders relax as she seemed to understand where I was going with this. "So, is it appropriate to say that if you got him anything at all, even something he hated, he would be grateful that you even thought of him?" I asked, releasing my hand from its placement over her mouth. I waited for her to respond before moving forward.

She smiled a shy smile. "I know, I know. Of course, you're right," she acquiesced. I, of course, already knew I was right, so she really didn't need to tell me. But I appreciated that she had realized it too, and we started again on our merry way towards the entrance hall where the thestral-drawn carriages were waiting to bring us to Hogsmeade.

"So, when we're there, we'll just browse a couple of stores and see if anything jumps into your hands." I paused, deciding that some rephrasing might be in order. "Ok, so not just anything that jumps into your hands. I forget that is actually quite a common occurrence in the wizarding world. But anything that calls to you… Ok, anything that makes you think of him." I finished lamely, realizing that muggle sayings had whole new meanings when it was incredibly possible for inanimate objects to do things like calling or jumping.

Anna let out a loud chuckle at my wording mishaps. She was used to them by now, but it didn't mean they amused her any less.

We spent the rest of the walk down to the carriages discussing the shops that we wanted to browse. We decided against our better judgment that it might be a good idea to visit Zonko's if no other store had anything promising for her partner. We obviously had to make a stop at the quidditch store, and we, as always, agreed to stop into The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. Other than that, our plans were pretty up in the air, so it appeared at the time as though we would be enjoying a very relaxed day in the village.

I then saw the Marauders entering the carriage in front of ours. I watched them climb noisily into their carriage as I fervently wished that they wouldn't do anything to ruin our day.

That hope was dashed pretty quickly when I noticed that Potter had seen me watching and sent me a wink before entering the carriage.

"Anna, I'm not sure if I want to go anymore." I said quickly. Unfortunately, she had already entered the carriage, and there was no way she was going to get out until we had reached Hogsmeade. Besides, she knew as well as I did that I didn't actually want to stay at the castle. I was just nervous because I was still convinced that James Potter had something awful up his sleeve. This was not the first time he had winked at me and I was not a fan of his new favorite form of greeting.

"Oh come on up you goof, I'll protect you from the big, bad Marauders," she said cheekily, extending her hand to help me into the carriage. I looked around and saw a group of students waiting for the carriage behind ours. I noticed, much to my dismay, that Preston was one of them and he was watching the exchange in amusement. Just in case I already wasn't planning to quietly take Anna's hand and get into the carriage, now I most definitely didn't want to make a scene. I clasped her hand, pulled myself into the carriage, and we were off to Hogsmeade before I even had a chance to get comfortable.

We had hardly moved for more than a few seconds when I felt my bag grow warm.

I paused briefly, my hand already partially reaching toward my bag to retrieve the notebook, as I was struck by a sudden thought.

Starting a conversation would certainly be easy if one had just gotten into a carriage. For example, a carriage to Hogsmeade. For example, the carriage right behind ours.

For example, like Preston had.

I didn't want to kid myself, but there were so many reasons that it could be Preston! I refused to acknowledge that plenty of other possible partners had also just entered their respective carriages. With this happy thought in mind, I excitedly rummaged in my bag for my notebook and quill.

"You ok over there, Lil?" Anna asked with another smirk. I guess she had seen my pause and the subsequent rush for my notebook. I gave her a smile and a shrug as I opened my notebook, and stopped short when I read the words on the page.

**Good morning right back at ya. If you don't mind me saying, you're looking lovely today.**

I grinned to myself. My partner tried to be such a charmer. That line was worthy of Sirius Black. Did he really think I wouldn't see through that in a heartbeat? It would be a nice compliment if it weren't for the obvious point that he couldn't possibly know who I was. I shook my head in amusement as I put my quill to the notebook to reply.

_Does that work on all of the ladies? Complimenting them even though you have no clue who they are or what they look like?_

**Who says I don't know who you are?**

The short line came quickly and thoroughly confused me. We had been talking pretty steadily over the course of the past week, but I still had no idea who he could be. I mean we all know who I was hoping it was…except Anna of course… thank Merlin. But that still didn't explain how he had managed to figure out who I was… or guess at any rate I reminded myself.

_Liar. There is no way you know who I am. How could you? I haven't the foggiest idea who you could be!_

**Well, maybe I'm just a bit more observant than you are.**

I smirked at the impish reply. More observant? Oh sure, because I've been dropping oh so many hints over the past few days. I had been so careful to not divulge anything that might give my identity away. The last thing I needed was for Dumbledore to think I was trying to cheat his brilliant system.

_Sure, I still don't believe you, but thanks for your comment anyway. Heading to Hogsmeade?_

**Believe what you wish, my Flower. **

**And of course I am heading to Hogsmeade! Wouldn't miss it for anything.**

My head spun. 'My Flower?' That was obviously meant to prove his point without breaking any of Dumbledore's rules. Merlin's beard, he really did know who I was. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to react. Do I ask how he figured it out so I can try to use his same tactics to figure out who he was? Do I ignore it and go on with the competition as though nothing has changed? Do I…oh no…am I supposed to tell Dumbledore? What if he disqualifies us? What if he thinks I was trying to cheat? I must have paused too long because before I knew it, my partner had written back.

**Hey, don't stress about it. I'm fairly certain Dumbledore knows I know. Mad old man that he is, I don't think he even minds. So don't freak out. **

Well, in case I didn't believe him at first, there was my proof. Calling me out on stressing about telling Dumbledore meant he either knew who I was, or had made a damn good guess.

_Okay, okay you caught me. So what are your plans for the day?_

I smiled to myself at my suave change of subject and looked out the window at the swiftly approaching village. If he told me where he was going today, I might be able to determine his identity!

**Nice try, but you're not going to figure out who I am that easily.**

_Damn your cleverness._

Clever, eh? A Ravenclaw, perhaps? I shook my head. I was really getting ridiculous with my Preston thoughts. There are plenty of clever individuals in other houses. Anna was a perfect example! She could read me like a book.

_Well, fine. Ulterior motive aside, I'm just making conversation now. Any plans you CAN share?_

**Smooth recovery. I'm just hanging with some friends, and probably picking up the latest Quidditch Quarterly. I heard they are running a feature on the Falmouth Falcons.**

Boys and their quidditch. I smiled again, briefly wondering if that was Preston's favorite team, but not dwelling on it since our carriage had just slowed to a standstill. I briefly scribbled a quick message to my partner telling him I would talk to him later and replaced the notebook and quill into my bag.

I looked up, shaking my hair out of my eyes to see that Anna was grinning at me. "You haven't stopped smiling since you opened that thing, He must be a good partner," she commented knowingly as she gracefully stepped down from the carriage. I stepped down next to her, stumbling slightly as my robe caught in the door to the carriage. I straightened quickly, my cheeks reddening as I noticed that as luck would have it, both Potter and Preston had noticed my clumsiness.

I linked my arm in Anna's and decided to ignore the boys grinning cheekily in our direction as we began to walk into the village.

"You know Anna, he just might be."

A/N I know nothing too terribly exciting happens in this chapter, but that's because this is technically half of what was supposed to be Chapter 7. The rest of it decided it wanted to be much longer than anticipated, and we figured we would make the wait shorter and cut the chapter in half, so at least there is something to read! On that note, that means we have a decent outline for the next few chapters, so if senior year of college decides to behave… hopefully you will have another chapter in the not too terribly distant future!


End file.
